Hunny EdwardxBella Fluff
by whitewolf08
Summary: Edward plays with honey, and Bella washes Edward's hair. Squee, right? This one is actually a tribute to his hair, because I love it alot... Short oneshot, of course, and pure fluffdom.


I always thought it was nice of Edward to be so considerate of my human needs. Food, water, sleep, heat, everything really. He was watching me quietly, entranced as I took a bite of a piece of toast. Not master cuisine, but I hadn't wanted to take too long and raised my eyebrows at the look. "What?" It was one of _those_ looks.

"That's food." It was a statement, but I could hear the question in his tone. I nodded and watched as he reached out a long, pale finger and touched the honey covering my toast. "That's sticky." He observed, ignoring my rolled eyes as I took another bite of my second piece. He lowered his hand and there was a moment of silence, before his attention returned to it. The honey had dribbled down his wrist, and he looked rather frustrated by it.

I laughed quietly, pleased that he had to suffer the same annoyance as a human, for once. His strength, beauty, none of that helped when one got their hand covered in honey and I took his wrist, pulling it over and licking a bit of it off the side of his hand. He looked interested, and stared at me for another moment.

I probably would have stopped him if I'd been fast enough, but before I knew it he'd upturned the toast, and dripped it down on my hand. Now my own hand was sticky and I sent him a glare. I wasn't impressed.

He smiled, though he wore the same curious look as before and lifted my hand over to his mouth, I could feel him carefully trying to lick the honey off. "Jeez, that's cold." I muttered, smiling at the feeling of his icy mouth against my skin and lifting my hand up to muss his hair. I couldn't help but giggle as I felt it stick in, the remaining honey dripping down into his bronze hair.

"How could you, Bella?" He asked in a mocking, hurt voice.

I had to admit, that was going to be hard to get out of his hair and I blinked thoughtfully.

He guessed what my expression meant and sighed. "Now comes the fun part, right?"

I went up to the bathroom, gathering shampoo, conditioner and soap, not sure what I would need for him. I had my little collection arranged on the side of kitchen sink, along with a towel when he finally asked; "What do you plan to do to me?" He looked a little matted, by now, and I was regretting putting the honey in there.

"Wash you." I stated, smiling a little. "Bend over." He could just as easily have had a shower, but I didn't trust him to get it out properly and I turned on the tap. He looked bemused, but gracefully leaned over, so I could wash his hair in the tap. I could clearly see him scowling while I attempted to get the honey out. I doubted it hurt, and was wondering if I was humiliating him while I attempted to use soap.

He really did have perfect hair, it was soft and shiny, even while it was wet, and sticky. I'd done all I could do by the time he stood up, and I quietly handed him the towel. He dried his hair off quickly, and I smiled when I looked back at him. I'd never seen it like that before, the bronze strands were damp and sticking up in all directions. Still stunning, of course.

I smiled and went over to his side, sticking my own now clean hand in his hair and tousling it playfully. "Come on." I murmured, sick of the kitchen by now, turning to the stairs.

I thought maybe, I had done something wrong when I washed his hair. Did he usually wash it? Had I ruined his look? I was looking down at him, later that night, leaning against the top of the bed while he laid with his head across my lap, when I finally noticed what I'd forgotten. I leaned over to grab my hairbrush, and smiled down at him. His golden eyes were curious, so I gave him an innocent smile and moved, running the brush once through his messy, russet hair.

He seemed to understand, because he laid perfectly still while I gently brushed out his hair. There, it was perfect, smooth auburn hair perfectly framing his pale face. I leaned down, while his eyes were still closed, to press a kiss to his cold lips.

**I think I spent longer debating wether or not this one should go on here then I did writing it. I don't put 75 of my stuff on here, and I think this one might be borderline pointless. It took so long to write, though, that I figured I might aswell. Can't hurt, right? Hopefully someone'll get some joy out of it, anyways. xD It's short, I'm sorry. And I dunno if some of the words don't make sense, 'cause I know I wrote 'sit' where I should have written 'lay' and 'him' where I should have written 'her', ect. A lot in the original drafty thing of this. Umm... Please, nobody bombard me about 'Edward can't have food, why'd he lick honey of her? Lalala' I just thought it was good in the moment. Please, please, please review and you will be my best buddy for eternity. 3333 Is there any mistakes?**


End file.
